SLS and DLS measurements are typically performed using cuvettes with high-quality optical surfaces, which can be glass, in order to reduce scattering from static surfaces. These can be relatively expensive, and they can use a relatively large amount of sample material. It is also difficult to clean off residue from some types of samples, such as proteins.